The Song That Really Builds
by spocins
Summary: Set in the first movie: what if Chloe had reacted differently to Beccas improvisation at semi finals and what if things happened differently?


Out of her father's commands Becca found herself getting her things out of the taxi's trunk at the Barden University. After getting her rape whistle, seeing so many different student activities and how childish and weird some of the students were she never really expected anything out of being here, except maybe her time being wasted. Despite all of those things in Becca's mind there was only one thing that could get her through these few years. She would practice her Dj'ing skills, avoid classes and maybe even sneak out to some clubs to test her newest mix. Nonetheless she would prove to her father that being here is not her place and that making music is her dream no matter what, and she plans to fulfill it. But what threw Becca off of her path and plans was a certain redhead. Somehow during their first encounter at the activity fair Becca knew that she would impact her in some way, but never did she think it would get this bad. At first it was just the recognition of someone pretty. After their duet in the showers Becca had quite a toner for the redhead. During the welcome party Becca for sure thought that Chloe would kiss her, but that didn't happen, which drove her mad with desire. Chloe being the energized fuzz ball of happiness and stunning beauty had captured the brunettes mind more than Dj'ing did. Of course, they both felt the tension between them and sure as hell some of the other girls could sometimes feel it too but like always, neither of them acted on it. Each of these times drove Becca even more mad with lust and it even got to a point where Becca couldn't think of anything else than the redheads smile, her hands on Becca's body when she would touch her, Chloe's eyes and the looks she would give and her voice, her voice even turned Becca on.

And so, it was no coincidence than during the semi-finals Becca chose Titanium as her song that potentially boosted their score. She was well aware of this song being Chloe's "lady jam" and she hopped that Chloe would finally realize what she is doing. Either she did, or she didn't but Chloe felt the effect of this song tenfold when Becca sang it.

Chloe shot a dreadful look at Becca as soon as she heard Becca's part change into a song she knew all too well. Seeing how Becca wouldn't stop her remix Chloe closed her eyes and tried to think of something else than the brunette. You see, Becca wasn't the only one suffering for the past few months. Chloe felt the same exact energy and desire for Becca as the other for her. They both had it bad for each other. At this moment Chloe's head was spinning, she was unbearably turned on and cursed Becca with all her might and when she looked at her again, she could see the amusement in Becca's eyes as she watched Chloe try to stay on her part. It didn't help when the Dj winked at her.

The rest of the song went by without a hitch and after the crowd cheered them off the stage Chloe rushed past all the other girls and Aubrey who was also storming towards Becca. Without a thought Chloe lightly showed Aubrey to the side before she could yell at the smug girl.

"What the hell Becca?" half-yelled Chloe in a firm voice and grabbed the girls wrist dragging her along "I need to talk to you"

Chloe not knowing where she is dragging Becca to, decided to go into the random room that was on her right and pushed Becca inside it. In a swift motion Chloe closed and locked the door behind her and before Becca could mutter out a word she pushed herself on onto Becca kissing the girl with a force that made the brunette hit her back against the wall.

Becca muffled her whimper with Chloe's lips, kissing her back and letting her arms fall around the slim redheads waist. They both were breathing heavily against each other, finally letting all the tension out of their system.

"Chloe?" Becca spoke softly.

Chloe breathed heavily "no, you don't get to talk" and kissed Becca again with the same passion which Becca returned. Then Chloe pulled away again, leaving their lips just inches apart and looked up into Becca's eyes speaking in a low, husky voice "I hope you like it rough, because now you have really done it Becs" and without missing a beat Chloe moved her lips towards Beccas neck kissing it and slowly making her way down to her collarbone. Becca shivered and rested her head against the wall she was pressed against, her eyes rolling back into her skull. 'This has to be a fucking dream, no way is this really happening' thought Becca. She was on cloud nine and Chloe had only kissed her.

Feeling Chloe's hands go over her body to remove the dark blue vest snapped her back to the small closed off room. Becca looked into Chloe's lustful eyes as she unbuttoned the singers blouse with such skill that in mere second Becca found herself standing in her black, lacy bra against the cold, stoned wall. Chloe pressed her soft lips against Becca's skin again trailing her kisses down to the abdomen and licking the kissed path back up to Becca's bra with her tongue. Becca shivered again.

"You know, I never got your nude image out of my mind ever since the shower" said Chloe while unclasping Becca's black bra and seeing how there was no protest to it, tossed it aside. Becca smirked "Neither did I" and kissed Chloe again. She felt Chloe's hands move over her back and torso, and soon also up her thigh. A soft moan escaped Becca's lips when Chloe's wrist lightly touched Becca's core. Chloe taking note of that decided to tease Becca a little more. Moving her head down she captured one of the bare breasts into her mouth, biting on it ever so lightly. The sounds Becca made was music to Chloe's ears, she got hotter with each of Becca's moans. She finally decided to give Becca, and herself ,what she wanted and let her palm touch Becca's vagina fully. Adding slight pressure she felt how the underwear was already getting soaked through and Chloe smiled to herself. "You must really want this Becs"

"You have no fucking idea how much" replied the poor, half naked girl. "Stop teasing Chlo, you know that we both can't take it no more"

Chloe smiled and kissed Becca again "i'm going in then" and she inserted two of her fingers into Becca who moaned heavily. Chloe continued to move her fingers in and out of Becca in various speeds, testing which pleases the other girl the most. It wasn't long before Becca gave into the pure pleasure her best friend...now lover… blessed her with.


End file.
